


Red as Snow

by moonsungiee



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Bang Chan, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Shibari, Smut, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, i tried to be soft but welp, minchan, minchan married, side ships not important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsungiee/pseuds/moonsungiee
Summary: ~ in which long-distance couple minho and chan meet up every six months to make things work between them, just this time around they want to spice up their sex life and what other way than to visit a sex toy shop?Or~ that one fic where minho and chan try out shibari bondage that nobody asked for :')
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Red as Snow

“Just trust me, this shop has everything...I think it's exactly what we need right now,” Minho rushes Chan, pulling his arms into this rustic looking shop having all weird yet intriguing contraptions. 

As they opened the door, there was a soft jingle, and Chan heard it as he pulled out one of his earphones and lowered his hood, taking a moment to smooth back the hair that had messed up. He loved the warm air from an overhead heater and, for a second, closed his eyes to bathe in the warmth.

“Welcome!” a voice rang out, a short blond man holding a journal, eyed Minho who had his arms linked with the elder’s.

“Oh, Minho, it’s just you!” the man walked over to where Chan and Minho lounged against the double door frame.

“Yes, Chan is here so like I said, brought him over…”

“Hello Chan, nice to meet you, My name is — ” 

“His name is Changbin,” a dark-haired man appeared from behind the curtains, pointing to the blonde, “and he’s  **MY** boyfriend…” The man stood behind Changbin, obviously the clingy one between the pair.

“Relax Jisung, Chan knows better than to go after other men,  **_don’t you channie_ ** ?” muttered Minho softly enough so that only Chan could hear.

“Hello, Jisung? And Changbin, Nice to meet you...um — ,” Chan looked out of place, “Can we just cut to the chase and get to shopping? I’m so clueless…”

“Thought you would never ask,” replied Changbin, “ Right this way — ”

Chan and Minho took their time searching through various devices and materials. 

The sex toy market is so expansive, if only they had gotten here earlier. 

In the corner, something glimmered immediately sparking Chan’s attention. The light from the shop’s windows reflected off the glitter and sequined lace inners.

“O-Ohhh, these… these are so — ,” the words stuck in his throat, nothing ever felt or looked this, “pretty.” 

“Do you like them?” asked Changbin, his voice barely audible, but soft and sultry enough for Chan’s ears to redden. 

**_What?_ **

“I think you would look so much prettier **_in_ ** them though…,” whispered Changbin softly before moving towards another aisle to search for something Jisung had asked.

Shocked was an understatement. 

_ Is it my imagination or did he just?  _

Minho’s words rang in the back of his head, a silent warning. Chan gulped and held the shimmery silk tighter to his chest, “Okay, I’m getting this!!”

He made his way back to the cash counter to find Minho playing with a small gadget, two covers in his hand, which had a blue velvet box.

“Wait, you already bought stuff??” uttered Chan loudly, confused because wasn’t this shopping spree supposed to be decided together, “What did you buy?” 

“You’ll see,” Minho replied with a wink, “Thanks, you two! We better get going,”

Minho pulled Chan out of the shop, Jisung and Changbin’s goodbyes in the distance, a sweet unison.  **_Their voices sound good together_ ** , Chan thought.

Once they were back at Minho’s apartment, “Okay, I need you to trust me channie, this may be way out of your comfort zone...but — ” 

Minho couldn’t complete before Chan softly kissed him and, “I will try anything as long as it’s with you min,” 

A soft smile crept up Minho’s face, “ — okay, I know, but this is...uh...How to put it?”

“Different?” Chan asked, his expressions questioning, genuine yet confused.  _ What could it possibly be that Minho seems this restless _ ? It felt so out of character for him.

Chan moved to the couch in their sitting area where the shopping bags now rested, the velvety blue box peeking out of its covers. 

Chan gently lifts it, Minho appears behind him, wrapping his arms around the older’s lean waist.

“I hope you like it,” it’s just a sweet statement, but the curiosity and longing of knowing what lies behind that cover, and the way Minho whispers the words against the soft shell of his ear...sends shivers running down his spine. 

Chan opens the box, revealing a beautiful red intricate bundle of ropes, each intertwined with each other. He ran his fingers through the coarse material, his milky white skin stark contrast against the blood-red restraints. 

Minho held him tighter, his breath fanning the back of Chan’s neck, “So…? — ”

**_Fuck._ **

Chan’s mind went blank, his skin heating up with every passing second. 

“Y-yes…” 

“Really?” Minho hums, his tone surprising, “Are you sure that you are okay with this?”

* * *

* * *

“Are you ready?” he asked in a silken voice, sliding the dark red rope between his fingers. Chan’s eyes were glued to it from his perch on Minho’s bed, his skin already electrified at the thought of how that rope would feel on him.

Chan pulled Minho close, taking these last few unbound moments to run his hands over his boyfriend bare back and shoulders, feeling his muscles flex beneath the elder’s fingers.

Chan nodded with an anticipatory gulp, flicking his gaze up to meet the younger’s. He watched Minho’s eyes trail down his body. 

Minho pushed the older onto the mattress, pausing here and there to gently kiss his skin, goosebumps rising from each spot where he pressed his lips.

Minho’s mouth was hot and demanding, fiery and filthy, and Chan couldn't ever get enough. It’s so hard not to press up against his boyfriend’s hands, to not try to get closer, get more of the feeling that’s driving him insane —

Chan’s eyes flutter closed as he tried to ignore the arrhythmic staccato in his chest.

Minho tossed the rope and started working his way through Chan’s body, getting into a rhythm.

“Is anything too tight? Too loose?” It’s just a question, Chan’s throat felt dry, conscious of the feel of the elegant knots adorning his thighs. “It’s — , alright!” Chan manages to blurt out.

Minho doesn't mind raising himself to press a gentle kiss to Chan’s collarbone. His tongue is hot against the smaller’s chilled skin, teasing, at first, between his soft lips before he begins to kiss Chan earnestly.

Chan lets a soft hum slip from him, as the sensation washes over him. 

“Relax baby...you seem so tense,” Minho says whilst making locking eyes with Chan.

The younger shifts his attention down, leaving a trail of chilled, wet kisses in his wake. He rests his weight on his arms, bracketing Chan in completely, as he continues to knot up his rigging; intricate and much more detailed than Chan could comprehend.

“Have you been practising?” words left Chan’s lips…

**_There is absolutely no way he could be so good at this for the first—_ **

“Yes...Maybe,” he croons, securing another knot with a tug.

Minho took his time with every tie, each taking so long to complete that Chan was visibly distraught from the constant contact. It felt like hours with him, feeling the younger’s strong hands roam his body, the movement of the rope mixed with the anticipation of where his cold fingers will linger next left him breathless. 

Each knot that adorned his thighs were placed elegantly, feeling Minho wrap the rope around his wrists and down his forearms, the younger’s lips hummed a sweet melody as he knotted it delicately. Chan’s eyes were glued on his face, focused on every move that Minho took, as he continued to bound him, the tip of his tongue darting out to moisten his bottom lip. 

**_Feels like I signed up for self-torture._ **

Minho dragged his hands down Chan’s arms, and continued to wind the rope around Chan’s chest, knotting it over the older’s sternum, thumbing over nipples with gentle fingertips as he drew the rope, making the elder whine softly. Minho smirked at his reaction, leaning down to kiss next to the shorter’s ear. He tried to move his arms down, not realising Minho had also attached the rope to his headboard. 

“Enjoying yourself so much already?” he whispered, hot breath fanning Chan’s skin sending a tingle down his spine. “We’ve only just gotten started,  **_hyung_ ** .”

The younger smirked, tracing a finger down Chan’s jaw as he shivered. Wholly at his mercy, and even though Chan decided on a safe word, he already knew it would never creep past his lips. This was a new experience. Something they had agreed on…

**_I don’t want this to stop,,,_ **

Chan’s eyes fluttered closed, letting the dark-haired man kiss down the flushed skin of his neck. Minho wrapped the delicate rope around his throat, not too tight, but tight enough for him to feel it, adding an extra bit of effort to Chan’s already panting breaths. Opening his eyes, Chan met the younger’s gaze, and he nodded subtly, making sure this was okay. 

Minho did not touch him further; he only looked at him, speaking softly, caressing him with the sound of his voice.

Chan felt so vulnerable. His body and mind offered in their entirety. Chan blinks slowly at the taller when, “Stretch out your legs a little, baby…”, he smiles and cups the back of Chan’s head.

It felt like a simple request, but weighed like a command, and there was nothing Chan could do but listen and obey.

Chan lived for his touch, the scent of his hair and skin. He wanted him. He wanted Minho.

Minho had bound the older’s arms to the headboard, marked from his chest, crossed at the wrist and held in place by a spiral of elaborate ropework. Minho delivers a chaste kiss to his cheek, and then another as the taller’s fingers creep up into his hair and take hold, tugging tightly.

A soft gasp leaves Chan’s lips, “mm…??”

His eyes fluttered with the sudden action making his scalp sting from the resistance against the younger’s hand. 

“Do you know how pretty you look right now  **_hyung_ ** ?,” Minho breathed out, his eyes darker and each pant that left his lips felt prolonged.

“Such a  **_pretty little present_ ** for me, baby...all tied up...So beautiful.” He sighs happily, fingers rolling on Chan’s neck in small circles.

“Half minded just to leave you tied up on my bed...all night — ”

**_No...NO!!,,, he is joking, right?_ **

Even imagining the implications of such a turn of events makes Chan’s mind hazy, and he protests with a low whimper. Minho laughs and kisses his cheek again.

“But of course I wouldn’t do that to you. I already miss your touch, and your fingers digging into my shoulders...mm.” His grip on the older’s hair tightens as he shudders. 

“The feeling of you against me wanting more, in my lap..”

Chan softly moans at that. 

Minho’s eyes shoot open, pulling the smaller’s head back to suck on his throat. Grunts of frustration and desire fill the room and Minho marks Chan’s skin red and pink, painting circles with his tongue where the older’s collar bones and tendons meet.

The attention, however long, just never felt long enough. When he stops, Chan whines at him.

“Come on now, baby, I already said I would take good care of you, didn’t I?” He lifts the older’s face in his hands and brushes his lips against the other’s, pulling away every time Chan tries to kiss him properly. “Let me enjoy you like this first, mm?”

Minho’s eyes drape over Chan’s full-body, flushed pink to white as snow, lying there covered in his intricate design. 

“So beautiful...you look so beautiful tied up for me. Red is truly your colour.”

Minho takes off his boxers, the older’s eyes widen, flooding with want and need. 

“Do you want me to fuck you now?” he whispered, nudging the head of his cock against Chan’s thighs. The smaller nodded, whimpering moans as the only vocal response. 

Chan managed a weak gasp of his name, muscles straining against the ropes. He felt a fingertip trace down the column of his neck, the rest of them joining it at the base, wrapping around tightly over where the rope was. Chan could hear his own pulse pounding in his ears, the constriction around his neck giving the older a lovely, lightheaded high.

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to control myself,” Minho added, removing his hand. Chan swallowed hard, gazing at the younger with intensity.

“Then don’t,” he replies, shifting his hips, trying to get his boyfriend riled up.

Minho raised an eyebrow, impressed with Chan’s demeanour despite his helpless positioning and leans down to —

“ Oh — ” Chan’s back arches off the bed, pressing up into Minho’s mouth as his boyfriend sucks at his chest, teeth grazing teasingly over his nipple. 

He can feel the younger’s eyes on him, listening to his heavy breathing mixing with Chan’s own,

Minho takes his time, keeps his touches light and barely there - just enough to keep Chan wanting more, but not enough to let him really get anything out of it. He moves down his body smoothly, and Chan should have learned his lesson, but he can’t help the way his heart rate spikes the closer his boyfriend gets -

The younger quirks an amused eyebrow up at him as he slowly leans closer, warm breath ghosting over the outline of Chan’s cock. His boyfriend has his hips pinned down, and it just -

**_Please I need you……._ **

  
  


Chan summons every ounce of persuasion he has in him, every bit of begging that he could find, and funnels it into his eyes as he peers into Minho’s dark orbs. Minho stares back, his fingers stroking the sensitive spot behind Chan’s ear.

Chan watches the gears in his head turn and turn until something breaks.

  
  


“Well, fuck it.”

  
  


“Do you remember the safe word,  **_hyung_ ** ?” he asked as he covered over Chan’s face, dragging his thumb over the older’s bottom lip before gently kissing his mouth.

“Yes,” Chan whispered against his lips.

“Good,” he replied hoarsely, pulling Chan’s leg across his shoulder, fingering in lube messily.

Urgent to get going.

He reached down to take his cock in hand, pushing against Chan’s slick hole until the head popped inside, simultaneous moans of pleasure resounded from the older’s chest. Minho thrusted, getting answered with a loud cry from Chan, completely overwhelmed with sensation. The velvet walls of Chan’s hole doing the same to Minho’s length. 

The older’s legs were sore, muscles begging to be released from the bonds that kept him rigid to the bed, pretty as they were; 

The pain turned to pleasure as Minho began to move, fullness felt deep in the elder’s core every time his hips met Chan’s, thrust after punishing thrust.

It's such an intense, yet consuming sensation — the friction, the pressure that builds up when Minho pressed so deep, the bruises digging into his hips...and the noise — embarrassing whimpers and choked-off groans from Chan, followed by Minho's rhythmic gasps that match the squelching of lube and slick skin that slaps against smooth skin as he fucks into Chan's body

Minho’s thick length combined with the tightness of Chan’s ass makes his orgasm creep up far faster than the older expected, exploding in his guts before he could even attempt to fight it. Minho was too far gone already to scold right away, fucking hard through Chan’s climax, his toes curling in ecstasy.

After a moment, “I should punish you for that,” Minho said, voice strained as his hips worked miracles between Chan’s legs. “But you feel so... fucking... good,” each word punctuated by a sharp thrust, the older strained against the ropes, knowing his skin would be covered with red marks when his boyfriend had finished.

Moving his hands to grasp at the elder’s hips, he lifted Chan’s rear off the mattress to pound even deeper, slick walls accommodating every thrust. He looked down at the smaller through hooded eyes; lips parted as he panted.

Incoherent gasps, words and moans left Chan’s lips.  **_Each syllable feeling sinful_ ** .

Minho dropped Chan back down to the mattress without warning, keeping his cock still and covered the elder’s body with his. A rough hand grabbed the smaller’s chin, keeping Chan’s face still as Minho pressed a hard, assaulting kiss to his swollen lips. 

Chan felt him start to move again, the added weight of his body pressing against the older’s heightening his sensitive skin, each rub charging his climax, static in his ears and only managing to see his dark brown orbs.

Chan wanted to touch him, more than anything, scratch up his back, tug on his soft, brown hair, squeeze and grab and caress his muscles, but he couldn’t, could only lay there as he made the older come again and again.

“Minho... oh, fuck...” Chan breathed, pressure building low in his belly once more. Minho’s hand on the older’s jaw moved decisively down to the base of his neck, dipping beneath the tie that was wound around it. Minho nipped at his boyfriend’s skin as he pulled on the rope, tighter and tighter until blackness started creeping in at the edges of the elder’s vision, only able to take shallow, panting breaths. 

With one last thrust Minho cums inside him, filling his hole earning a loud moan from Chan.

Chan kisses him chastely, one more time before snuggling back into the younger’s chest, ignoring the sprays of cum that will surely congeal between them if they wait too long to wash them off. He was far too comfortable to worry about that at the moment. For now, Chan just want to stay right there, wrapped in Minho’s arms, floating in the warmth of their love for as long as the world would allow

“Maybe,” Chan began, speaking against Minho’s lips, “I can tie you up next time.” Chan brushed his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, watching his eyes shut in pleasure.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to the idea,” he replied with a sly smile and Chan’s eyebrow raised in surprise.

“Don’t tease me,” Chan said his vision turning cloudy, ears heating up at the image of the younger panting and sweaty, the same dark red ropes crisscrossing over his boyfriend’s now tanned skin, digging into his thighs, creaking with strain as he tried to fight his climax, Chan hovering over him with his lips wrapped around the taller’s —

— the tap on Chan’s nose tore him out of his fantasy, Minho was looking at him with interest.

Chan felt Minho shift, undoing the ropes which were already loosened from all the friction from a moment ago and tossed them towards the older.

“Shall we find out  **_hyung_ ** ?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at Chan.

Mouth practically watering at the thought, Chan pulled the smooth cord between his fingers, smiling. 

This could only go  **_one way_ ** and the thought made his knees buckle, wanting it all the more.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally wrote this draft while nearly falling asleep at 3 am and i just managed to refine it rn pls im posting this for one human bc she won't let me live otherwise thanks x  
> tell me what you think in the comments uwu


End file.
